False Hope
by cat50492
Summary: "Lucy had gotten used to the idea of her love never being reciprocated. She understood that Mina would never want her back. She knew all of that. Yet, she couldn't help but be drawn into the sleeping face of her friend." Lucy/Mina (Lumina?) kinda of one-sided. 1x03


**Disclaimer: Not mine. This show belongs to NBC**

**Note: Most of this takes place in 1x03 and it is Mina/Lucy (ish) so be warned. Also, be warned that my writing isn't very good. Enjoy!**

Sunlight poured through the window and shone on the brunette laying the bed. She was lain out on her stomach with her upper body propped up by her elbows as she read her book. Next to her, sitting on the bed with her knees tucked under her, was a blonde woman. Instead of focusing on a book, though, Lucy was gazing lovingly at Mina with a dopey smile on her face.

She was so happy to be with Mina on such a lovely day, wasting it away lying in bed with only each other. Her eyes traced over Mina's face one again, taking in the most perfect sight that was Mina Murray. She could spend hours just staring at her and simply being in her presence. Just the sight of her could make Lucy smile.

Her heart warmed as she saw Mina's eyes scan over the pages of the book. Watching Mina immerse herself into another world was a simply amazing sight and nothing could compare. Her face was constantly changing with emotion. Her nose would scrunch at parts, her eyes would sparkle at others, or a quiet laugh would fall out occasionally.

It was, adorable, to say the least and Lucy couldn't help it when she signed deeply, trying to garner the attention of her love. And Lucy couldn't tell if Mina hadn't heard her or ignored her, but the brunette didn't even glance over. She signed again, even louder this time and there was still no reply. Instead of being discouraged, Lucy decided that she was most definitely going to get Mina's attention away from that book and onto her.

Lucy pushed herself into a laying position, right next to Mina so that they were shoulder to shoulder. She made sure to sigh loudly as she dropped her head onto Mina's shoulder, her hair brushing over the girl's face and blocking her view of the pages.

Mina finally turned to her and their faces were only inches apart when she finally said, annoyed, "Yes, Lucy?"

Even though she looked annoyed, Lucy could see the faintest of smiles on Mina's lips and her voice held no such annoyance.

The blonde smiled coyly at her love, admiring her face in the sunlight as she replied with a playful tone "Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to know that I love you is all."

Even with the playful tone, Mina could see the seriousness and love in her eyes at the statement. She visibly softened at the words, bumping her shoulder into Lucy's.

"I may have heard that a _few_ times from you. Especially with you saying it every five minutes." Her voice was teasing as she spoke and Lucy picked up on it, perking up slightly at the lovingly teasing words and smiling silently as she let Mina get back to her book. She watched with a grin as Mina once again started to become invested in it.

"Mina" she called out quietly, watching as Mina turned to her with a slightly frustrated look. Lucy rested her head onto her propped up hand.

"Guess what?" Lucy asked. Mina rolled her eyes good naturedly. After all, she never expected to get much real reading done with Lucy.

"What?" She asked back.

"I love you" Lucy said as she stared into Mina's eyes, her smile growing dopey once more. Mina grinned at the simple, but sweet words.

"And I love you, Lucy" she said as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde briefly. Lucy closed her eyes for the small kiss and kept them closed afterwards, savoring the brief contact. She was smiling with a face full of an emotion that could only be called bliss.

"You have to wake up now, Lucy."

The blonde's eyes snapped open to look at Mina who was no longer lying on the bed. Lucy looked around desperately for the voice, but couldn't find Mina anywhere. She had disappeared.

"Wake up, Lucy."

She heard the voice again from above and looked up at the ceiling. Lucy blinked once and was startled to see the same ceiling above her, but from a different position. She looked around and saw that she was on the bed next to a sleeping Mina. The memories of the previous night rushed back to her. Jonathan's harsh words to Mina. Mina's disappointment at Lucy being at the door and not Harker. The club. The drugs. Grayson. And then, finally, stumbling back home.

It had only been a dream. Lucy slowly brought herself to a sitting position on the bed as she processed it, disappointment practically crushing her. It was only a dream, Lucy thought. She looked over once again to a sleeping Mina. Lucy had gotten used to the idea of her love never being reciprocated. She understood that Mina would never want her back. She knew all of that.

Yet, she couldn't help but be drawn into the sleeping face of her friend. The peaceful, stunning face that she would never be able to kiss. Lucy was simply entranced. She couldn't help it when her hand, almost of its own accord, reached for the angelic face. She just wanted a single, gentle touch. Just as her finger grazed Mina's face, so close to touching the woman she loved, Mina woke and Lucy was forced to pull back.

The blonde drew in a painful breath as her eyes followed Mina's waking face helplessly. Most days she could stand it. She could stand the thought of Mina with someone else, and of Mina never loving her. But the day before and the dream combined were teasing her. They were taunting her with the hope of finally loving Mina without boundaries. Even with the stark reminders that that would never happen, Lucy hoped.

It was an evil hope, though. And it caused Lucy to blink back tears and turn away from her waking friend to prevent her from seeing them.

"You're up." Mina had said, her sleepy voice breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Thinking" Lucy replied, ironically, without much thought. She was still thinking. Thinking about Mina, life, love, and herself.

Mina gasped, "Thinking?"

Lucy paused, looking over at Mina with a smile, and laughed slightly at the comment as she tried to form a response.

"I do think, you know. Every so often." Lucy tried for a bit of humor, but it was lacking from her usual vivaciousness. It still got a smile out of Mina, and that pleased Lucy briefly.

"And what are you thinking about?" Mina asked her. Lucy was about to make up something, but then she met Mina's blue eyes with her own. They were looking up at her with curiosity and, when Lucy felt Mina's fingers brushing up her forearm briefly, her heart melted and she replied with honesty.

"You. You inspire me to-" Lucy said smiling, her eyes never leaving Mina's as she spoke the truth. She stopped what she wanted to say. She wasn't sure if she even knew what she would want to say. _To love. To be myself._ What she did say was said as she turned from those naïve eyes.

"-I don't know, greater independence, I suppose." The smile had fallen from her face. Then, before she knew it, Mina was out of bed and off to her work, leaving Lucy to watch her go. She almost said something. Something to stop Mina from leaving her, something to keep Mina with her a little while longer but she closed her mouth at the last second, leaning back into bed with a small sigh.

And then, Lucy was alone again with only her thoughts to keep her company.


End file.
